Where Is The Other Half Of Me?
by Princess dogooder
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Liv and Maddie When Liv passes away how will Maddie cope? With Diggy's help she survives but Diggy has a secret- a secret that involves Liv and can change the course of their relationship forever
1. The Worst Day Ever Just Got Worse

Maddie looked out the window. The rain was falling steadily.

"How approprate," she muttered to herself.

Her day had started bad and gotten worse. She overslept and woke up with gum in her hair. Than she missed the bus and to make things worse the car wouldn't start so she had to walk to school. Liv was being so annoying. Maddie really wanted to give her sister a reality check.

To add insult to injury Diggy was at home sick. He had the flu and would be out a couple of more days.

GOD CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE, Maddie thought to herself.

She really didn't think it could. She heard the phone ring. She ignored the phone thinking her mom would pick it up. She tried to close her eyes and relax but then she heard her mother screaming. Something was obviously very wrong. Maddie felt a knot in her stomach as her she heard her mother's footsteps ascending the stairs.

A gentle knock on the door was heard. Maddie opened the door and her mom was on the other side.

"Maddie," Karen said, "Honey we have to talk about something. I have to tell you something. Sweetie this is the hardest thing I ever had to say."  
Karen was obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Honey, Liv had an blood vessle burst inside of her brain a few minutes ago in drama club."  
Maddie stood up already on her feet.

"We have to get down to the hospital. We have to see Liv. We need to make sure she's okay."  
Karen closed her eyes the words tearing from her thorat like hot wax strips.

"Maddie, Liv isn't okay sweetie. She died."  
Maddie closed her eyes and screamed into her pillow.  
"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING," she screamed, "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!"


	2. Liv's Point Of View

**Liv's point of view**

My day was going great. I was asked out by Dominick Peters who is only the hottest guy in the school. At drama club I got another headache. I had been having them for awhile lately and I thought it was no big deal. In a few minutes I was feeling better.

Looking around I noticed something odd. I was looking at my body. Everyone was crowding around me. My school interestingly enough was across the street from a hospital. Instead of calling 911 Ms. Dawson put me in her car and drove me across the street.

That was when it hit me. I wasn't just feeling better. I was dead. There was an angel standing next to me. He looked kind of familer.

"Hi Liv," said a soft voice.

"Diggie? I thought you were sick," I exclaimed.  
Diggie smiled.

"I'm not quite sick," he said, "I'm a spiritual being."

"Y-y-you mean you're an angel?"

"I am more then an angel," Diggie said, "I'm the lead angel."

"Diggie are you trying to say you're the best of the best," I asked.

"I'm not trying to say it," he said laughing, "I am saying it."  
I groaned. After all the making fun of I had done to Diggie and now he's the one deciding what happens to me.

"You don't need to worry about it Liv," Diggie said, "You're Maddie's sister. You are a good and true person."  
OH MY GOD! MADDIE! SHE WOULD NOT TAKE THIS WELL.

"Diggy what about Maddie! I can't die now. Maddie still needs me!"  
Diggy put a hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you I'll take care of Maddie,"

I sighed but honestly I trusted Diggy. He would not hurt Maddie.

"Don't tell her your secret yet," I told him, "she would blame you and she really needs you."

"I know," he said and I followed him up to heaven.


	3. Grief Support Group part 1

Maddie sat three weeks later in a 'grief suppot' group. It was a group for people who had lost their sibblings. Several of those people lost twin siblings. It was the first meeting and frankly Maddie thought it was stupid. Nobody could possibly understand what she was feeling.

The first person to talk was a girl named Allison.

"Hi my name is Allison. Last month my older sister Kaylin died from a brain tumor."

Maddie sighed. She felt bad for this girl but it wasn't the same thing. Liv wasn't her older sister; okay techinally she was but only but six damn minutes. She also acted like she was six years younger then Maddie half the time.

"A lot of people think I'm a bitch for the last two years. Well how do you think you would feel if you watched the person you looked up to and adored most in this world waste away to nothing? My boyfriend actually told me I was feeling sorry for myself. FUCK yes I was feeling sorry for myself. I am so angry I can scream and NOBODY UNDERSTANDS HOW IT IS. They expect me to put on a smile and make it through the day."

Allison laughed without humor.

"I hear things like "well she's in a better place now" or how about this? "It was GOD's will." Another line that I heard was "It's good that she died. You wouldn't want her suffering now would you?"

Everyone nodded. They too had heard those lines before.

"NO I DON'T WANT HER SUFFERING. I WANTED HER WITHOUT CANCER. I WANTED HER HEALTHY AND BRIGHT AND LAUGHING AND ENJOYING HERSELF. I WANTED HER TO BE THE MAID OF HONOR AT MY WEDDING. I WANTED HER TO BE GODMOTHER TO MY CHILDREN. I WANTED HER TO BE MY SISTER NOT A DEAD BODY."

Maddie nodded. Seeing Liv's body in the coffin she freaked out. It's so irronic that her sister who's name was LIV was DEAD.

"When you lose someone it feels like you're completely alone. I just wish someone could put themselves in my shoes. I know you all can. I mean them. I mean the people who haven't been through what I've been through. They don't get it and they should damn it. They really should."


	4. Grief Support Group Part 2

The second person that went up reminded Maddie somewhat of Diggie. He was just as tall as Diggie and he had the same firm jawline.

"Hi," the young man said, "My name is Anthony and six years ago my younger brother Kerry's life was cut short in a car accident. Kerry was less then a year younger then me. I was born in January and he was born in December. In a way Kerry almost felt like my twin"  
Ha, Maddie thought to herself, Unless you have a twin and lose her you will never know how that feels

"The day of the accident I was thirteen. Kerry went with mum to pick up a family friend and a car that had spirialed out of control had crashed into their car. From what I understand it was a mess. I couldn't watch the news or read reports of it. It made me sick. A mother of two died in that car accident and so did her boyfriend and the driver but my brother also died. My mum lost her son. My older sister lost her 'little man'. That was what she called him. Her little man and I lost my best friend. I'm sorry that other people had suffered. I wouldn't wish it on them of course not but MY BROTHER IS GONE and he was only twelve years old. That mother was in her thirthies. She had so much longer of a life then my brother. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.  
"You know one thing I must say is it is so important to appreciate the people in your life. They won't be there all the time. But at the same time it's important to cherish the people in your life. Don't push them away because there may come a day way too soon that they aren't there anymore. I wish I had Kerry back. I miss him more then I can even begin to say. But I know that he is in heaven and that's where he belongs"


	5. Grief Support Group Part 3

Maddie had to admit that the boy... was it Anthony? had a point. It is so important to appreciate the one you have when they're here. She wondered who would talk this time. She hoped it was not her. A spanish girl volenteered to talk.

"Waz up," she said, "My name is Sonja and 5 days ago I lost my twin brother Dylan. I don't know how I do. I make it though wone day adda time buddi don't do too good. I miss Dylan lot. He younger den me and I owdda then him. I know he in bedda place but I miss him much. It no bedda place for me!"  
Maddie looked confused.

"I sorry I no make much sense," Sonja said, "Bad at english"  
Maddie sighed.  
_Great, it's bad enough I have to sit here and listen to this shit. Now it can't even make any sense._

Maddie was angry. Liv was dead and it wasn't fair. It was a tough experience for her too. Maddie knew because as a twin she and Liv had twin to twin connection. When Liv was suffering Maddie suffered too. When Liv was happy Maddie was happy.  
"I twin to twin connect," Sonji said, "When Dylan sad I feel sad. When Dylan huwt I huwt. I hoppy when Dylan hoppy."

"ENGLISH," Maddie yelled, "SPEAK IN ENGLISH"  
Sonji was not offended in the least. She put a hand on Maddie's arm and spoke gently.

"I just move to America day before Dylan die," she said, "I as angry about Dylan die as you are about you brother or sister die. I hear it get easier."  
Maddie calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sonji. I just feel so alone and hurt because of losing Liv"

"I feel same way Dylan," Sonji said, "Why not we be friends"

"Me gusta mucho," Maddie said.

"Sabes español," Sonji asked happy that her new friend knew her launage.

"Sí. Estudié en la escuela"

"Usted ha aprendido bien"  
Soon Maddie and Sonji would talking in spanish and laughing.  
One of the members of the grief support group looked at the leader.

"Aren't you going to demand they stop speaking in Spanish," he asked.

"No," the leader said, "Part of healing is making new friendships and their spainish is what is allowing them to form a new friendship"


	6. Grief Support Group part 4

The next week Sonji wasn't at the meeting. Maddie was disapointed but she decided to call her later. Maddie had to admit she was kind of enjoying the group and she was beginning to cope a little better with the living hell she was suffering. She missed Liv so much but Diggie had been great. He had supported her and loved her through all of this. It was about a month since she had lost Liv and Diggie had never left her side. He had more then once come over in the middle of the night because Maddie had a nightmare or just needed someone to talk to.

"Hello," a young lady with a Brittish accent said, "My name is Alexandrea and last year I lost my best friend and elder brother Gage. We had lost a sister before both of us were born but neither of us knew her. I knew Gage.  
"Gage was the best friend anyone could ask for. He was sweet. He was loving. He was protective. Many was the time I had done something wrong and Gage would play like he was the one that did it so that I didn't get in trouble. He was always holding my hand when I was scared. He was always sharing with me even though he didn't have to. He was the eldest living sibbling so he rightly could have just taken without sharing."

"My brother was the same way," said a young man that was about 18 years of age, "But Alexandrea you're lucky."

"You mean to have had Gage for a brother," Alexandrea asked, "I agree. But he's gone now."

"He's not gone," Maddie said, "I lost my twin sister Liv and she is nowhere near gone. Gage is in your heart. He is in your soul. Gage loved you and you have friends who also love you right now."

"Name one," Alexandrea asked.  
Maddie pointed at herself. Being a leader helped her too. She wrote her number down.

"If you need to talk," she said, "Call me any time"  
Alexandrea and Maddie shared a hug.

"At least you didn't have a fight with Gage before he died," the young man said, "the last words I said to my brother was, 'why are you so unfair' and 'how can you forget about me and my feelings?'"

"I had a fight with my sister too before she died," Maddie said, "and guess what. It didn't change anything. I still love Liv and I know she still loves me. I know that she has forgiven me for our fight"  
Liv was watching Maddie even though Maddie couldn't see Liv.

"I don't forgive you," Liv said to Maddie, "I never was angry with you"


	7. Grief Support Group part 5

This time it was the group leader's turn to tell her story.

"Hi my name is Jacqueline and I am the oldest of 7 girls. It used to be that I was the 2nd of 8 girls. My oldest sister Irene died several years ago. I loved my sister but we fought all the time. She was older then me but she was always the immature one. I didn't understand at the time. Irene had autism.  
"For any of you who don't understand autism that's okay. Simply put it means that your brain is wired differently. So for example my sister would have a temper tantrum when her red shirt wasn't washed for the next day. My mom would just go and wash the stupid shirt. It really made me angry because when our younger sister or I would have a temper tantrum we would get a warning first and if we didn't stop we would get sent to our room with a swat on the bottom. I used to tell my mom "don't spol her. Give her a warning and then punish her if she doesn't listen" but my mom who was pregnant with baby number 4 explained to me that Irene couldn't help herself. She was born this way.  
"Well when you're six years old and you see your sister being treated differently it doesn't make sense to you. I didn't understand that my sister really didn't have the ability to control herself. I thought she was just playing it up for momma and everyone else. When I tried to put my foot down mom would tell me not to pick on Irene. I remember one day I got so mad I stormed into my room and refused to come out. Mom came into my room and explained to me that Irene has autism and we have to be more patient with her. She said that she loves me and Irene and Molly and Ann but she needs to treat Irene differently because Irene needs it. It would be no different then having a hypoglicymic attack. Sometimes my sugar level went down. I had the oposite of diabeties and when my sugar level went down I got something sweet even if it was after bedtime or before dinner. Of course if Irene were there she got a treat too. But for some reason I understood. Once I saw that Irene really couldn't control herself I stopped being jealous and became her biggest advocate. Irene passed away the day momma gave birth to our 8th sister. It was a joyful and tragic day at the same time.  
"I'm now the mother of a seven year old daughter India and a four year old boy Ira. Ira has autisim and I'm proud to be his mother. I don't parent the way I was parented but I have learned a lot from my mother about raising a special needs child. I miss Irene but her sprit is with me."


	8. Final Grief Support

Note: I added Thundermans in the story. I will write a Thunderman story in the future

* * *

The next person to speak was a man who was probably in his late 40's or early 50's.

"Hi I'm Leonard and I know I'm the oldest person here. A few weeks ago I lost my twin brother Maxwell in a car accident. The irony is that I was the one that was supposed to die in that accident. We both were hurt but Max... well he threw himself in front of me so he would take most of the impact. Max was 40 seconds older then I am. He acted like he was years older instead."  
Maddie listen intently. She totally understood what this guy was saying.

"I can relate," a young girl with long brown hair said, "I have a twin brother also. In my case I'm 20 seconds older than him but growing up he was both my worst enemy and my best friend. When our younger brother died I went crazy. I was always a bit of a perfectionist-"

"A bit," a boy (her twin) snarked, "You make perfectionists seem like slobs"

"Anyway," the girl said, "after Billy died I went crazy. I was going through a tough time and it would not stop. Max saw what I was going through and he organized a family intervention. He asked me at one point why I was stressing so much and after I got it out my parents, my sister Nora and my brother hugged me and told me that as alone as I felt I wasn't alone. I didn't have to be perfect."

"Phobe," Maddie said, "You really helped me a lot today by sharing that story. Also, I don't think I'm going to come back to grief support. I got all the help I need. I'll come back if I need to," she added promising.


	9. Game Changer

Maddie woke up and looked at her clock. It was four AM. She groaned and got out of bed. Every since Liv died Maddie woke up at four AM every morning in horrible pain. Her mom thought she needed to go back to the grief support group.

In the meantime Diggy was talking with his father.

"I don't understand," he said frustrated, "Why is Maddie suffering like this?"

"Son," his father replied, "Liv and Maddie are twins."

"Yes and what's your point," Diggie snapped.

He took a breath.

"I mean no disrepect father," he added, "I'm just not sure what that has to do with anything."

"Maddie can feel everything Liv can feel," his father explained, "The hell that Liv is going through Maddie is going through the same hell."

Diggie couldn't believe it. He was always the practical type and able to seperate his emotions from the situation but this... this was a little much.

"So in essance Maddie is suffering for no reason?"

"No," his father said, "She's suffering because Liv is suffering."

"Well that clears up nothing," Diggie said sarcastically.

"Maddie is connected to Liv," his father explained, "They are siames twins-"

"No! If they were siames twins Liv and Maddie would have been born at the same time," Diggie argued.

"They aren't joined by their body but by their spirit," his father explained.

"Well... please tell me there's a way to fix this," Diggie said.

"There are ways to fix everything," his father replied.

"Dad," Diggie said, "I mean you no dishonor or disrespect but right now I'm feeling very human and my nerves are fraying. I'm watching Maddie who I love and she is falling apart. She doesn't go to her meetings. She sleeps all day. She can hardly move. Half the time she makes no sense whatsoever. I need answers not riddles."

"You know what you have to do Diggie," his father replied, "Only by ending LIV's suffering will Maddie's suffering end."  
Diggie sank down knowing that it was that simple and that complicated.


	10. Welcome To Hell

"THIS IS CRAZY," Liv yelled, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG AND I WAS PROMISED I WOULDN'T BE IN HERE!"

The demon made a fake sympathetic look with his eyes. He couldn't believe she fell for the Diggie double trick.

"Welcome to hell," the demon said, "You'll be here for a long time."

"I demand to be released," Liv said.

All the demons burst out laughing.

"At least you're not alone," said the head demon morphing from his Diggie Double into his real self, "Maddie will go through all the same hell you're going through."

Liv gasped loudly.

"That's not comforting," she said.

"Well you idiot it's not supposed to be comforting," the demon said, "This is hell!"

The head demon morhped back into his Diggie double and said in a friendly tone, "now I will escort you to your tourment chambers."

Liv fought kicking and screaming. If it weren't for Maddie it wouldn't be so bad but this was her twin sister. Maddie shouldn't be suffering.

"SHUT UP," Diggie double said kicking her into the tourment chambers.

* * *

Maddie felt like her whole body was set aflame. Every morning at 3 AM and every evening at 9:44 PM she would feel like that for sixty minutes.

"Maddie," Diggie said, "I know that you're in pain right now but I promise you that it won't last."  
Maddie groaned loudly bursting into tears. Diggie held her and rubbed her back. He took the pain into his own body. He didn't let her see him hurting. The last thing Maddie needed was to feel guilty. She did nothing wrong. It was at that point he made two decisions. The first was that he was going to tell Maddie his secret. She needed to know. The second thing he decided was that he would rescue Liv. Hell couldn't hold him. He had the power of love.

"Maddie," he said, "Sit down I need to tell you something."


	11. Secrets Revealed and Questions Answered

Maddie sat down.

"What's up Diggie," she asked.

Diggie sat next to her.

"Maddie there is something about me you don't know," Diggie began, "It's kind of complicated. I have a connection to GOD."

"We all do," Maddie said.

Diggie shook his head.

"It's different with me," he said, "I think it's time you saw the real me."

A glow shown from where Diggie was sitting next to Maddie and he was covered in it.

"You mean," she said, "You're..."

"Yes," Diggie nodded, "I'm the one who was born to bring kindness compassion love respect and understanding into this world... long term not short term."

"Then can you kindly tell me where Liv is," Maddie asked.  
Diggie looked downward.

"WHAT! THAT MAKES NO SENSE. FORGIVE ME FOR SAYING SO BUT LIV IS THE SWEETEST AND THE GREATEST SISTER EVER. WHY WOULD SHE BE... IT'S NOT FAIR!"  
"Don't worry," Diggie said, "She's not going to be there for long. I am going to go rescue her."

"But won't that hurt you," Maddie said.  
Diggie smiled at Maddie.

"It's nothing I can't handle Madds," he said  
"Two questions," Maddie said, "Why are you doing this and am I gonna be okay?"

"I'm doing it because I love you. Of course you're going to be okay. You're sensitive."

"Sensitive? I'm a basketball player," Maddie said.

Diggie laughed.

"Maddie you may appear to be tough but you're a marshmellow," he said.

"Thank you Diggie," she said and they shared a hug, "I love you."

"I love you," Diggie replied with the empasis on the you.

"I love you more," Maddie said.

"Impossible," Diggie replied, "But I do need to skadaddle right now."

"Will I ever see you again," Maddie asked.

"Of course," Diggie replied, "I'll see you as soon as I can"

* * *

Authers note: I have had people ask me why I write stories like this. I had another person call my story garbage and I had a lot of people compliment my stories. Thank you to the ones who read it and like it. To the person that calls it a peice of crap story... you're entitled to your opinion but how about some constructive remarks. Thanks. I appreciate it.  
As to why I write these kinds of stories I write them for two reasons. One, I get inspired to write stories like this and two my story has a message. Usually it's about love or compassion or making a difference. I like to write in ways people can relate to and understand. I hope that answers your question.


	12. Diggie's Gift To Maddie

Maddie woke up and found a letter from Diggie. To her, Diggie would always be Diggie. She rubbed her eyes. She unfolded the letter. Then she read it.

_My dearest love, I will be gone for awhile. I have to take care of something and I know that it is important to do. Please know that I will be thinking of you 24/7 while we are parted. I will be back as soon as I can. You are my reason for what I have to do. Before I met you my life was all about follwing the rules. It was all about doing the right thing. I understood love on a practical level. You however showed me love on an emotional level. There are so many reasons that I love you._

_I love you because you understand me even when I don't make any sense. I love you because you never give up. I love you because you are real. I love you because you appreciate everything that I do. I love you because you never abandoned me when I needed you. There's a difference between doing something because you have to do it and doing it because you want to do it. What I did in the past was because I had to do. What I am doing now is because I want to. When you hurt it hurts me. When you cry it makes me cry. _

_I have left a gift for you inside the box on the floor. It is something that I treasure and I want you to have. I know you will take good care of it. It is my oldest friend._  
_All my love Diggie_

Maddie saw a box on the floor. She opened it up and there was a little puppy.

"Oh My GOD you are so cute," Maddie said.  
The puppy jumped up into her arms.

"I'm going to call you Sandi," Maddie said, "after my favorate movie dog Annie's Sandy"


	13. The End

Diggie did manage to save Liv and Maddie was relieved of the pain that she had been going through. Liv was in a better place now and Maddie knew she would see her sister again.


End file.
